Birds Of A Feather
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Injured, Loki escapes to Midgard, where Tony runs into him. Literally. Now with Thanos and the Chitauri after him, Loki has no choice but to ask the Avengers for help. The question is: Will they? FrostIron. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**So… I would like to say, This is for you Kat! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm excited right now, mostly because I'm hopefully going to get my license soon (16 birthday soon~!) and getting a part-time job. Probably going to die in summer band, but if I don't make it this year, I honestly don't care anymore. I gave up caring when I was put as an alternate last year. Which was bull in my opinion, but the teacher said that we had to have at least one freshman in the show. Oh well! I made some awesome friends while being an alternate!:3**

**Now, on with the FrostIron feels.**

**Chapter 1**

The halls of Asgard stood tall and glistened with the sun reflecting off the golden architecture. Thor and Loki shuffled through the crowd of people lining the halls, giving the younger of the two odious looks. It was no secret about his heritage, his monstrous heritage, and his attack on Midgard. Their glares were venomous and loathing, but Loki couldn't have cared less. He wished he could smirk, but the muzzle was preventing him from pursuing that action.

They finally came to a stop in the throne room, and Odin waved for Thor to stand away from the trickster. "Loki Laufeyson," the All father called in his deep voice that resonated through the room. Loki had to greatly resist the urge to wince at the name Laufeyson, "You are charged with treason, and attempted murder. Your punishment is as follows; you are to be handed over to The Chitauri. They have compromised to not kill you. This is the only way to prevent them from attacking Asgard and initiating war."

Even Thor's eyes widened in shock. The Chitauri? That was basically sending him to his death! Loki's mind was still too shocked to resist the guards that flanked him, grabbing him by his arms. He looked frantically at his old family's faces. Thor was look at him with great sadness, Frigga was covering her face and tears were escaping her hands numerous times, and Odin… Odin just gave him an expression of glacial disappointment.

.

.

.

It took four months. A wfour months year of pure tortures they did to him. No only did they break his body to the point that his healing couldn't keep up with it. They blocked off his magic with bracelets. He would always be able to feel it, but could never reach it. It was always out of his reach, and it was torturous.

They would beat him senseless some days, defile him, break his bones repeatedly, make him see hallucinations of his family telling him that they never loved him and that he was a monster. Some days they would come in with a whip and just lash at him. They rarely let him have food or water. Sometimes Thanos would just stand outside his cell, smile, and stare.

For hours and hours.

It was horrible.

Every day he felt himself getting tired and exhausted. After awhile he couldn't fight back. Both his body and mind were deteriorating.

On the day that was near the four month anniversary of his incarceration with the Chitauri, Loki figured it out. It took his utmost amount of effort, but he was able to reach just a tiny bit of his magic.

Every time he was able to reach it, the Chitauri came and hurt him in another new way. It took days for him to be able to do it again. Right as soon as he had it in his grasp yet again, Thanos appeared juxtaposed to his cell.

"You're pathetic." Thanos stated.

Loki smirked, "You do well to woo someone don't you?" Even after a year he could still muster up the strength to pester his captors.

His captor growled and pulled his fist back, "Want to rephrase that, pathetic excuse for a Jotun?"

Loki mentally reached further into himself, _'Just enough power to teleport.' _he thought, then grinned in retaliation. Thanos growled before jabbing his fist forward, causing Loki to fly back. The Trickster slammed into the wall, causing searing pain flare anew through his back. _'Now or never.' _He knew he didn't have a choice. If he didn't do it now he may just be killed.

Feeling the familiar flare of his magic envelope his body, Loki's mind immediately flashed to Midgard. He didn't know why, but it was most likely better than Asgard. He took note of Thanos' hand glowing, and the glare that was sent his way.

Thanos threw a blast of energy at Loki as the god used his teleportation spell, striking him, but not stopping the spell.

"You will _not_ escape me, Asgardian." White teeth shone in the darkness as the menacing alien stared at the spot his prisoner previously was.

.

.

.

"Tony, you're speeding." Pepper stated matter-of-factly as they sped down a highway that nobody really used.

"Pepper, no one even travels this road. Especially at this time of night!" Tony flashed her one of his smiles before continuing to drive.

"_Tony_." Pepper called his attention to her again, "You really shouldn't be going this alacritous on this road! You could cra- oh god! Look out!" she shrieked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Tony took only five seconds to absorb the fact that someone was trying to cross the road in front of him. The billionaire slammed on the brakes, and tried desperately to veer his car out of the way. There was a loud thud upon impact, which caused both Pepper and Tony to strain themselves so as not to fly forward or to the side. Finally, almost tauntingly, the car came to a stop. "...I think we did okay." said Tony as he started to unbuckle his seat belt to check on the person they just ran over.

Pepper gave him a glare that was mixed with both fear and anger at how Tony could joke in this situation. At least she wasn't surprised about it right? Because then it would be really disappointing.

Tony rapidly ran to the person they hit on the road, and the only way he knew it was a person was because of the contour of the figure. Easily getting from the car to them, he could see they were _moving._ _'How in the hell could they still be moving?' _the thought flickered across his mind as he reached the person. "Are you alright?" he immediately asked before the person muttered something that sounded like, "Irritating Midgardians."

"Whoa whoa whoa, _Reindeer Games?_" Tony couldn't believe it, the man who had attacked Manhattan not a four months ago, was _here_. "You bastard, what're you _doing_ here?"

Loki didn't respond, only kept his eyes shut tight and was struggling to control his breathing. Tony sighed, he had no choice. "Pepper... Help me get him in the car." the billionaire battled to say in the most insouciant way possible without giving away his secret panicking.

"Why?" came the immediate reply from the red head.

"Because... he can't walk to the car by myself I'm guessing, and we can't just leave him here."

He heard the click-clack of her heels on the road before the inevitable question, "Is that Loki?" she almost screeched.

"Yes – I know what you're thinking, but we can't leave him here. Thor will kill me! I mean think about it, me explaining to Thor that I left his _little brother_ on the road, possibly on the verge of death, after I made my car kiss him."

"... Grab his arms." Pepper said before going to assist Tony in getting the super villain into the car.

It was a tedious task, one that caused Pepper to remove her high heels for more balance, and for Tony to repeat, "Damn, for a skinny guy he's heavy!" a numerous amount of times before they finally managed to get the injured God of Mischief into the car. "I don't really feel safe about having him in the car right behind us." Pepper stated while she slipped her high heels back on.

"True, but he doesn't look like he can do any damage in his state, can you Reindeer Games?"

The trickster rewarded him with a virulent glare before nodding hesitantly. "See? Besides, he's probably not stupid enough to attack us while he's injured, and in a moving vehicle. He would get himself killed in the process." the billionaire grinned.

After five more minutes or so, Tony finally coaxed Pepper to get back in the car ("If you don't get in now I'll leave you!" which was a downright lie and she knew it) and drove off toward Stark Tower.

.

.

.

Upon arriving, Pepper bolted inside (How can she do that in heels?), leaving Tony to get Loki inside without too much of an incident. Tony wrapped Loki's right arm over his shoulders and was reaching to support his back when Loki batted his hand away, "Don't touch my back." he hissed.

_'Well fine then.'_ Tony thought before letting the god lean heavily on him.

"Don't blow up my house, I just fixed it from your last fiasco, and I just fixed my window." he stated as they limped into the elevator.

"Stark, why would I blow up your house if I'm in it?" Loki snapped.

"Good point." Tony muttered as the doors slid open with ease. "Just a little further and we'll be in the living room."

What they didn't expect however, was for the rest of the Avengers to be in said room ( I mean yeah, he knew Thor was there, he returned about a week ago, and Capsicle was there), and for Clint, not missing a beat, to grab an arrow and shoot it into Loki's left shoulder. "Barton! At least wait until I could see his face when you did that!" Tony yelled in fake anger as he leaned Loki against the wall.

Tony examined the arrow that was protruding out of the god's shoulder skeptically, "Nice shot Clint." complimented the billionaire before grabbing the arrow, "I hear ripping out an arrow is like ripping off a band-aid." he smiled pleasantly before twisting the arrow and ripping it out of Loki's shoulder.

A sharp intake of breath later and Loki was clutching his shoulder from the pain before he whipped his gaze to Tony (who was smirking over his little revenge) and used all of his self control to not reach over, grab the smaller man by the throat and throw him out the window. "It'll be okay Loki old buddy old pal." Tony patted the injured shoulder rather forcefully as he said each word, "You'll be okay before you know it." he finished and walked over to Clint, who high-fived him.

_'You're going to pay for this Stark, mark my words.' _

"Brother, are you all right?" asked Thor, whom walked over to his brother in a matter of seconds. The thunderer looked at his younger brother, noticing that the younger was making sure his back wasn't at all touching the wall, and that he moved his hand from his injured shoulder to his ribs. "Son of Stark," Thor addressed the billionaire that was still having a little party with Clint by the couch over getting a tiny bit of revenge on Loki, "Can we please treat my brother's injuries?"

Knowing that if he refused he would probably be killed by the much larger blond _god_ with the hammer, Tony agreed that he would help. "Hey, Brucie, mind helping out over here?" he asked the nervous looking man that was at the back of the group, trying to assess the situation at hand.

Without looking to see if Bruce was coming with him or not, Tony grabbed Loki's arm and lead him to a spare room down the hall. He carefully helped the slender man sit on the bed. One of his hands accidentally brushed against Loki's back, causing the Trickster to suck in a breath and grip the bedsheets in his pain. Tony took note that they'll most likely have to treat his back very conscientiously. Bruce chose that moment to walk in, first-aid kit in hand. "Tell us where it hurts." he commanded softly to the god.

"Everywhere." was the pain laced reply.

Ten minutes later found them with one shirtless god laying down, gasping in pain, as Bruce finished resetting Loki's ribs. "Two broken ribs, couple of other fractured ones, cuts on your chest, contusions also accompanying that, and an injured shoulder. From Tony grazing you, you're getting away with a hairline fractured wrist. Here," Bruce handed him an ice pack. "Keep this on it and try to not move it as much as possible. I can get you a cast if you keep moving it. Good thing god's are built much stronger than humans or else you would probably be dead from that graze. Please tell me that's _all _of your injuries?"

"Sorry to be one to disappoint, but no. My back is the worst of it all." Loki replied, having to take many breaths between his words as Bruce helped him sit up, making sure not to move his ribs too much.

"I can't bandage his side if his back is injured. We better be quick." stated the doctor before he stopped and stared in shock at the state of the other's back. It was covered in lacerations, many of them fresh while others looked to be reopened many times over. "Wha... What did they do to you?"

"It would easier to tell what they didn't do to my person." Loki stated while wincing, Tony took note of the nightmarish look in his eyes.

It took all of Tony's will power to not run from the room at the sight of the gruesome , torn state of Loki's back. Tony grabbed many bottles of disinfectant and gauze sponges, and handed them to Bruce. "This will sting, so brace yourself... or something."

"Way to be assistive Tony."

"Shut up."

Putting the disinfectant onto a gauze sponge, Tony dabbed Loki's shredded back as gently as he could. As soon as it made contact with Loki's back, the trickster arched his back instinctively away. "Sorry!" Tony automatically apologized, "This may take awhile."

"Try talking, that'll distract him." suggested Bruce as he also tried to lightly clean Loki's back.

"So, do you come here often?" Tony tried to make the tension in the air disappear.

"Really Stark? _Really?_" Loki huffed at the smaller man.

"Sheesh, I was trying to distract you. At least be a little grateful." Tony countered.

"Stop pestering the god, Tony." Bruce laughed before getting some bandages out the first-aid kit. "Now that I've disinfected your wounds, I can bandage your ribs and your back."

After wrapping the material around the pale god, Tony went off to grab some extra clothes for him. Luckily, the billionaire was able to find an old plain black T-shirt and some loose fitting pants after rummaging through his wardrobe. Returning with the clothes in hand, Bruce was leaving to go tell the team the status of the villain, which left Tony to help the god. _'I can't believe I'm helping _Loki _of all people in the world... or universe for that matter.' _Tony chuckled at his thoughts causing Loki to give him a strange look. "Stark, please refrain yourself from staring at me in that manner."

"I'm offended that you would accuse me of such an action. Oh, uh, Here," Tony handed over the clothes, "Do you er, need help?"

"I'm injured not a child." Loki spat before motioning for Tony to turn around.

"Well you're just a pleasant person aren't you?" but he still complied and turned around.

After standing in awkward silence and listening to Loki finally finish changing into regular clothes, Tony turned to see Loki easing himself back onto the bed, "Mind telling me what happened to you now?"

"Yes."

"Oh come o-" Tony stopped, now noticing that Loki was struggling to stay conscious, he could tell the man was extremely exhausted. So that was the reason the god was so quiet. He'd have to ask tomorrow.

No sooner than those thoughts crossed his mind did Loki fall asleep, curled up into a ball. His arm was sticking out, the ice pack still on his injured wrist.

"Man, for a super villain, you're pretty innocent looking when you're sleeping." Tony laughed before heading down stairs.

Time to face the question: To or to not tell Fury about a master criminal in his house?

**So... I hope you like it, and it's been awhile since I've actually typed something, so sorry if it's so horrible... and too long for your tastes XD **

**More of the effects of the torture will most likely show up in the next chapter. I wasn't really going to put it in this chapter because I wanted something in the next, and because I was typing most of this with a washcloth to my eye. Freaking Allergies :(**

**Anyway, I'm off to go walk in circles in hopes of coming up with a way to get a scab on my face to heal faster. Note to self: Don't scratch side of nose incessantly. **

**Things I listened to while writing this: _Chasing The Sun by The Wanted _and _Viva la __Vida by Coldplay._**

**Please review, I get super happy with each one and make it an effort to reply to each one (even with my very limited internet). **

**Until next time! -DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom**


End file.
